


The Pick-up Lines of Erilea Part 2

by Shadowhunter415



Series: Terrible Pickup Lines [13]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter415/pseuds/Shadowhunter415
Summary: Aedion picks up where Aelin left off to win over Lysandra.





	The Pick-up Lines of Erilea Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Final fic done for the day. I thought long and hard about the final pairing and wrote it as soon as I got back from babysitting my little cousin. Also AO3 sucks at recognizing character names I mean it literally recognized none of the character names except Rowan and Dorian in the text bow. Enjoy and PLEASE START LEAVING PAIRINGS IN THE COMMENTS. Someone must have an idea! I'll read fandom pages for entire series if necessary.

"If I could be anything in the world want to know what I'd be?"  
"What?"  
"Your boyfriend."  
*Lysandra walks away laughing*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Are you a ticket because you have fine written all over you."  
"How many people have you used that line on?"  
"Oh she has you there cousin."  
"Fuck off Aelin!"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Aelin may be able to burst into flames but you are hotter."  
"I'd hope you would find me more attractive than your cousin. No matter how startling the resemblance is."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"You can shift into anything right?"  
"Yes as long as I can envision it."  
"Can you shift into my girlfriend?"  
"Sorry can't envision that. You are just not my type."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"If you want to see magic, we should head straight to my bedroom so you can experience it."  
"I'd rather not experience THAT type magic with you. You look like you are overcompensating for something."  
"I'M NOT OVERCOMPENSATING FOR ANYTHING!"  
*Aelin, Rowan, Dorian, Chaol, Manon, and Nesryn all look over until Rowan breaks the silence*  
"What the hell are you two talking about?"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Can I put my sword in your sheath?"  
"That sounds awful."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"I have a three step battle plan to get you. Would you like to hear it?"  
"I have to admit I'm kind of curious Aedion."  
"First is a full frontal attack, next is a psychological attack, and the final step is getting you into my bed. Once you are in their you'll never want to leave."  
*In a singsongy voice*"Sounds like someone is overcompensating for something"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Did you know the tongue is the strongest muscle?"  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Do you want to spar?"  
"Maybe I'll try to spar with Dorian."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Is there a keg under your skirt because I wouldn't mind tapping under there."  
*Lysandra starts to crack up*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"You must be tired after everything we did in my dreams last night Aedion."  
"Does that mean you dreamt about me doing physical activities with you?"  
"Yes we fought off the Valg last night. What did you think I meant?"  
"You are a bloody tease."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you liked this give me a kudos or comment on it. If you hated this then I would advise you to not read this again. Seriously though leave pairing suggestions from any fandom and I'll look into right good lines for that pairing.


End file.
